Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{3}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 13}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{312}{25}$ $ = 12 \dfrac{12}{25}$